


living on the outside of your skin

by devilduckieee



Category: Glee
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Central Park in the snow is dangerous and kinda mind and body bendy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	living on the outside of your skin

One minute they're having a snowball fight in Central Park, laughing with red noses and not a care in the world, the next they're lying on their backs with their heads aching and stars in their eyes.

"Holy shit! Are you alright?" A big, blocky lumberjack of a man appears above their heads and looks down at them. "I didn't see you; I was trying to catch the football." He reaches down to help them up.

"Gross, no! Keep those lard infested hands off of me!" Santana swipes her arm out to block his advancing hands, but gets distracted by what she's wearing. Or not wearing, really, because this soft bright purple sweatshirt certainly isn't the champagne-colored Kenneth Cole Reaction down puffer that she swears she was wearing only moments ago, when she wasn't lying on her back dazed. In fact, the shade of the purple reminds her of Brittany's favorite NYU hoodie, and while Santana loves to wear it whenever she can steal it from Brittany, she knows she wouldn't be wearing these rainbow colored gloves. She's quite in love with her Burberry studded gloves (her first splurge purchase from when she landed her first consistent singer gig at this blues bar in Hell’s Kitchen) and doesn't go anywhere without them, even if it's snowball fights in Central Park.

"This is weird." A voice from Santana's left speaks and it's oddly familiar in that distorted sort of way that she just can't quite place. She scrunches her brow in confusion and looks over to where the voice came from and, well, there's where her missing clothes have gone. They're still on her body, but apparently she's no longer _in_ her body and Santana's sure she'll freak out later once the shock wears off.

"Fucking weird." Santana responds to... herself? She sits up to take stock of the current situation. Yup, she's definitely wearing Brittany's orange snowboarding pants. She brings a hand up to her head and pulls a strand forward, a long and slightly wavy strand of blonde hair. Santana swallows, looks back at herself and asks with a shaky voice, "Britt?"

"San?" Brittany nods and, shit was that slight rasp of Santana's voice always so pleasant to listen to or is it just due to her having Brittany's ears? This is weird, really weird, but if Santana had to be in someone else's body, she could do a whole lot worse than switching with her beautiful girlfriend. (She probably would've been freaking out by now if she ended up in someone like, Finn's body, what with the sudden boy parts and all and, oh yeah, she should probably check...)

"Hey! San, not fair! We're in public; I don't want to be known as a public self-groper!" Brittany huffs out, crossing her arms and pouting. Santana's heart skips a beat at how cute she looks...and there's probably a rule somewhere that dictates that it's, like, wrong or whatever, to find yourself so adorable that you want to kiss yourself. A whole new level of narcissism that Santana never knew she could be capable of, but it's still Brittany. Her Brittany, even if she's in a different body. Santana is always going to want to kiss Brittany when she pouts, even if the pouting lips are fuller and poutier than she's used to. She zones out a bit, thinking about kissing herself, what _would_ that be like? Would it be just like kissing Brittany? Santana notices the wobble in her chin, Brittany's chin now, indicating how cold her body is. Santana was always freezing, except she's not now. Not in Brittany's body, it's like a furnace and no wonder Brittany's able to walk around their loft barefoot in jeans and a sweatshirt all winter.

"C'mere, Britt." Santana opens her arms and Brittany immediately crawls into them and clings to her own body.

It's weird (she keeps saying that, but there's no better description right now. How does one even begin to process something like this?) how Santana is the slightly taller one now, the way that they fit together is physically different, but feels exactly the same. Santana's always wondered what it was like to be on Brittany's end, to be the larger one, even when Santana gets to be the big spoon it isn't quite like this. She always felt that they fit together perfectly, awkward elbows, chins, noses and all, but there's just this certain rightness that she feels with her body curled up into Brittany's arms.

Everything feels brand new and exactly the same and like it always been except ten times stronger because it's like she's feeling what Brittany's felt all of these years which is so very different from how she's felt (yet, exactly the same). Santana always thought that people felt the same things in the same ways, but as she's sitting here with Brittany in her arms, she realizes that she's been so wrong for far too long. She can't help but to think of high school and if Brittany feels things this strongly, how did Brittany even cope with...

"Hey, stop making me cry." Brittany's looking at her with an expression that is so Brittany, but looks so foreign on her own face, "I get all red and blotchy, it's embarrassing."

"I'm sorry." Santana scrunches her nose, and it feels weird, like it's not something Brittany's body is used to doing. "I just don't know how you can feel things this intensely all the time."

Brittany shrugs and Santana has to bite her lip at the action, did she always look so adorable? She thought she was this fierce badass, but all Santana can think while looking at her own body is 'adorable' and also 'hot', but that was a given.

"I didn't know that there were other ways of feeling." Brittany tilts her head, "you feel so... guarded? Well, not you. Being here in your -- my -- arms feels just as nice and strong and belly flippy floppy as I'm used to. Actually, I think your feels might be slightly more intense, because everything else is so closed off. Also, you're freezing."

Brittany shivers and Santana pulls her closer and rubs her hands up and down Brittany's back. "I know, you're like a furnace, which is totally unfair, by the way, Britts. You should've been, like, cuddling me constantly through all of these winters with your warm ass body."

"I cuddled you whenever you would allow me." Oh, wow, so that's what it feels like to be on the receiving end of Santana's cutting remarks. Even worse, this is how Brittany's felt every single time...

"This is new, your body's emotions are affecting me, I didn't mean to--"

"Its okay, Britt. It's the truth, we both know it." Santana leans forward and brings Brittany's lips to her own. Pillows, big, soft-firm pillows and Santana probably shouldn't be enjoying kissing herself as much as she is, but wow, yeah. It's exactly the same, but different (like everything else). She doesn't know how long they'll be like this for or if this is all just one big hallucination from hitting her head too hard, but she could get used to it. Santana deepens the kiss and does that thing with her tongue that she knows she likes and, she can't help but let out a breathy chuckle at how much Brittany's body enjoys the sounds of Santana's moan.

Yeah, Santana could totally get used to this.

"No, no, no, no," Brittany pulls away suddenly and holds Santana at a distance. "We, really need to, uh, not do this here."

Santana looks around, confused. "Britt, we're in New York, we can kiss in the snow here and no one will care."

"It's not the kissing I'm worried about." Brittany forces a laugh out, Santana knows what that laugh means, she's done it herself too many times to count.

"Britt?"

"Let's just go home, okay? Your body is freezing and we can find all sorts of great ways to warm up there." Brittany licks her lips and raises a seductive eyebrow. Santana really needs to figure out what it means to be so easily turned on by looking at her own body doing such things, but she's finding it really hard to care 'cause it's _Brittany_ using her body in such fucking seductive ways. Yeah, they really probably should be getting home now 'cause whoa Brittany's body is feeling like it wants to pounce, as if her body is a starving mountain lion and Santana's is the delicious gazelle that simply needs to be devoured.

"Oh." Santana blinks at the sudden arousal that's rushing through the body she inhabits. She looks up to meet Brittany's eyes and notices the subtle but distinct tell-tale signs of a blush. She brings a shaky hand up to move a non-existent strand of hair out of her face, "Yeah, uh, good call on, yeah."

Santana stands up and bounces up and down a couple times to try and get used to her new limbs, then offers her hands out to help Brittany up. Santana's always had issues with snow and ice, she always feels a bit like Bambi, especially when she's next to Brittany who seems to glide so effortlessly everywhere. When Brittany's standing, solidly on two feet, Santana winks at her own brown eyes before wrapping a rainbow wrapped pinky around a leather and brass studded pinky and gently tugging in the direction they're headed in.

They don't make it three feet before they've lost any sort of grasp of gravity and are dazedly looking up at the grey sky and the snow lazily sauntering downwards.

"Sorry!" A high pitched kid’s voice squeals. Santana's able to turn her head in time to see the red-headed hellion running off in the direction of the nearest sort-of-hill with his big blue sled.

_'Fucking kid, if Santana's hurt I will chase him down and carry him to his mother by his ear!'_

Santana blinks and furrows her brow, she's pretty sure that she didn't hear that and why is it suddenly so damn freezing? She raises a hand up in front of her face; her sleeve is champagne and her glove black. ' _Back into our own bodies then, damn, I really wanted to know what it would be like to get myself off and how it feels when Britt's--_ '

"It feels amazing and I'm just as disappointed as you." Brittany pouts.

"At least things are back to normal, I guess." Santana shrugs; she didn't realize that she'd been talking out loud. ' _There's that face that I've been in love with since before I can remember._ ' Santana reaches out and lightly traces Brittany's face, glad to be seeing it again.

' _Sometimes I think she loves me more than I deserve._ ' Brittany leans her head into Santana's palm, then turns to kiss it.

"Wait, what?" Santana's mouth hangs ajar. _'Did I just hear Brittany's thoughts?'_

_'Oh, shit.'_

_'What do you mean I love you more than you deserve? I'm the one who doesn't deserve you.'_ Santana squints her eyes at Brittany.

"Nothing, I just get overwhelmed sometimes by how you make me feel." Brittany shrugs and bites her lip. _'You were in here for five minutes and you felt how intense things can be sometimes.'_

"I'm sorry." Santana rocks her body up and onto her knees; she pulls Britt up to a sitting position so they can hug. ' _I think this will be harder to get used to than being in each other's bodies._ '

' _Yeah, but our sex is totally going to get, like, ten times more amazing than it already was._ ' Brittany wiggles her eyebrows and Santana laughs.

"C'mon, let’s get out of this park before we get a concussion." Santana wobbly stands up and helps Brittany do the same.

' _Or worse, before we get knocked into Rachel or Kurt's bodies._ ' Brittany shivers and shakes her head.

' _Berry! Oh, Britt, can we go take a detour to mess with her?_ ' Santana's pretty sure her grin is a bit more evil than she intends it to be, but it's not like Brittany isn't already in her head. Shit, Brittany didn't need to be able to literally read her mind, when she already did it amazingly before.

"I think Quinn's in town." Brittany grins, "...and I know you could do with some nice _hot_ coffee right now."

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to talk me out of things like this?" Santana grins as she squeezes her hand around Brittany's as they walk in the direction of the coffee shop where Rachel works.

 _'Probably. But there's too many upsides to this idea and it's best if we work out all of our mind kinks, before we decide to play with our_ real _kinks.'_

_'Okay, so maybe this sharing thoughts thing won’t be so bad.'_

"We share everything else, this just makes us complete." Brittany leans down and kisses Santana on her neck, just below her ear.

Santana shivers and it has nothing to do with the weather. _'We can totally mess with Berry another day.'_

Brittany laughs and pulls Santana in the same direction they’ve been headed. _'Think of it as foreplay.'_


End file.
